(Spencer Reid x Reader)
by xXMrs.ReidXx
Summary: I have Spencer Reid x Reader one shots I will add stories as we go along and review if you want about how much you enjoy reading these and there might some Other character ones popping in time to time but I will say who they are with.
1. Reunited

You struggled and kicked at the man, your hands pinned down by his weight. You had heard of the serial killer who was targeting young women such as yourself, but you weren't too worried as the news had said that he only targeted women who were alone. Unfortunately for yourself, your roommate had gone out to a party last minute, and now here you were, in your college dorm, fighting for your life.

You called out for help and wiggled as much as you could, but no one came. You cursed yourself; of course no one came to your aid. The party that your roommate had went to was a dance and you were pretty sure everyone but yourself was attending.

Then suddenly the door burst open, revealing two men with bulletproof vests on. One was muscular and had dark skin and the other had brown hair and pale skin.

"Peter, let the girl go." The muscular man said in a calm voice. The man who was pinning you to the floor, Peter, suddenly forced you up, making it so that you were his human shield. He put his knife to your throat and you whimpered softly. You saw both men's eyes soften slightly as they landed on you. You were in your mid-twenties, you had taken some time off before heading to college, and you really did not want to die. There were so many things you still wanted to do, but you'd never get the chance to do them if you died tonight.

"It's okay Peter, see, I'm putting my gun away." The dark man said while putting his gun in its holster. Your eyes widened in fear, why was he putting the gun away?! The other man looked at you before putting his own gun away. You could feel the cool metal against your neck and a few drops of blood seeped out.

"Now let the girl go and we can talk this out." The man, who seemed to be doing all the talking, said soothingly. The other man was watching you; studying you, and you had no idea why, but he seemed vaguely familiar. You brushed the thought away and focused more on the knife being dug deeper into your neck, before Peter retracted the knife and pushed you towards the man with brown hair. Peter then proceeded to run out of your open dorm door, the dark skinned man following. You stumbled slightly and sat on the ground, hugging your knees to your chest as a few tears fell from your eyes. You were in shock about what had just happened. The brown haired man sat next to you, murmuring statistics that had to do with serial killers and their victims.

Your tears stopped as you tried to remember where you had heard that before. Then, it dawned on you. You moved your knees from your chest and turned to face the man. He looked at you curiously.

"Spencer?" You asked softly. You were almost positive that this was the same person you knew in elementary school, and then briefly, middle school. You were a year younger than him but you two talked occasionally, until he graduated when he was twelve. You never saw him again, but now here he was in front of you.

"_-_y/n_?" Spencer asked hesitantly. You nodded your head slowly as he studied you.

"You work for the FBI now?" You asked curiously. Reid nodded.

"More specifically the BAU." He said with a shrug.

He looked way different from how you remembered. You had had a crush on him when you were younger, but now, he was hot. You blushed at that thought before continuing to study his face. His hair hung down slightly on his forehead and his brown eyes glimmered with knowledge. His face was just gorgeous, and you turned your head away.

What you didn't realize was that Spencer had been studying you too. The way your _e/c_ eyes gleamed when you realized who he was and how your silky _h/c_ hair framed your face perfectly. He found himself falling for you all over again, and regretted never trying to contact you. He was afraid that you didn't want him to contact you though; you didn't talk to him that much, but that was only because you were afraid of bothering him.

You turned your head back up to look at him, only to find him staring at you. You furrowed your brows in confusion before deciding to let it go.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, thanks for, you know, saving my life." You said softly. You saw Reid's jaw clench and hesitantly placed your hand on his arm.

"You okay?" You asked quietly. Reid nodded but you rubbed your hand up and down his tense arm.

"Why were you alone?" Reid blurted out. You looked at him in confusion before realizing what he meant.

"Well, my roommate was supposed to stay in with me, but she got asked last minute to be someone's date to the dance. " You said with a shrug. Reid looked at you in confusion, before voicing his thoughts.

"And why weren't you at the dance?" Reid asked softly.

"Nobody asked me, and I had some work to do." You replied slowly. And then suddenly you remembered an essay that was due tomorrow, that you had just barely started before the psychopath burst into your apartment.

"Ah shit." You muttered softly while standing up and walking to your room. You had been in the kitchen searching for tea bags when he came in, leaving your unfinished essay on the desk in your room. You stumbled slightly, and pressed a finger to your neck. You hissed in pain before pulling your hand away. Your finger had blood on it and you switched your direction to the bathroom you shared with your roommate.

You dug around for a washcloth before wetting it and gently pressing on your neck. Reid came in behind you and took the washcloth from your hand before gesturing for you to sit on the counter. You did, and he gently cleaned your wound while you closed your eyes and bit your lip to keep from making noise. It hurt like hell, even though the wound wasn't that deep, and tears pricked at your eyes. Reid finished and you suddenly felt very tired; the events of the evening had drained you.

But, you hadn't finished your essay, so you walked back into your room and continued with your essay. You suddenly thought of something: What if Peter wasn't caught and came back?

"Hey Reid, where's the guy you came with? Do you think he caught Peter yet?" You asked anxiously. Reid glanced at you, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure Morgan caught him. He's probably on his way back now." Reid said soothingly while he watched you work on your essay.

"Actually, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer was written in 1876, not 1768." Reid corrected as he scanned your essay. With a sigh, you threw your pencil down and flopped down on your bed. You would finish your essay later but right now you needed sleep.

"What are you majoring in?" Reid asked curiously. You lifted your head up off your bed and rolled over so that you were on your side, facing him.

"Creative writing, but this is an essay for my English class." You said with a sigh.

"So, um Spence, I'm beat. Do you need me for questioning or anything or is it okay if I go to sleep?" You asked while you covered a yawn with your hand. Reid shook his head and started to walk out of your room.

"Hey Reid?" You called out.

"Hmm?" Reid asked as he turned around to face you.

"Do you think you could, um, stay? In case if Peter comes back?" You asked while a blush spread across your face. You saw Reid blush a bit as well, and smiled slightly.

"Sure." Reid said before he glanced out the door of your room. Your dorm didn't have a living room, just the two bedrooms, the kitchenette, and the bathroom.

"Where should I wait?" Reid asked with a glance at you. You blushed again before replying.

"You can wait in here if you want. I'd feel safer if you waited in here rather than the kitchen." You replied while glancing down at your hands. Reid sat down at your desk as you snuggled into your blankets. You were too tired to go get ready for bed, and fell asleep in minutes.

~Le Time Skip~

You awoke from your dream, breathing heavily. It was a nightmare where Peter had come back, and killed Reid before attempting to kill you.

"Are you okay _y/n_?" Reid asked with concern in his eyes. You nodded and glanced at the clock on your desk. You had been asleep for an hour or so.

"Did Morgan ever come back?" You asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he caught Peter and brought him to the local police. I decided to stay here for the night and he left again." Reid said with a shrug. You were awake now and wanted to see how Reid's life had been since you last saw him.

"Spence, are you tired?" You asked quietly.

"Not particularly, why?" Reid asked with a confused glance at you. You sat up straighter and patted the spot next to you on your bed.

"I want to see what you've been up to since you've been gone." You said with a shrug. Reid sat on the bed next to you and you turned to face him.

"Now, tell me everything." You said with a smile.

Reid went on to tell you about what had happened after he graduated to how he ended up working for the BAU, and how much he liked the people there.

"So Spence, do you have a special girl?" You asked teasingly. You had been talking for a few hours, and you realized how much you missed him. You had never really talked that much, but when you did, his conversations were always interesting. Even if they did just consist mostly of his random facts and statistics. Reid took a moment to answer while a blush spread across his face.

"Not really." Reid said shyly.

"Reid, you're blushing. That means yes." You singsonged. Reid groaned.

"Fine. There is one girl I like." Reid said softly.

"And? What's she like?" You asked curiously. Truthfully, you were pretty sad that he liked somebody but you were trying to be supportive for his sake. Reid glanced at the clock on your desk before standing up and walking out of your room. You scrambled after him.

"Where are you going?" You called out. Reid turned around to look at you.

"I need to get back to the BAU, and you need to get to class." Reid answered with a pointed look at you. You crossed your arms and stuck your tongue out at him.

"I'm not going to class today. I almost died last night; I think I can miss a day of class." You said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm pretty sure a good 90% of the student body is hung over and won't want to come to class anyway.

"Actually it's closer to 86%, but wha?" Reid asked in confusion as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"You're just so cute…" You mumbled into his ear. You didn't see it, but Reid flushed terribly at what you said. You released your hold on him and stepped back slightly.

"Be careful okay?" You said before you gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked back to your room. You lay down on the bed and closed your eyes, hoping to get some sleep that wasn't filled with nightmares.

~A Few Months Later~

"Hey Reid?" You asked.

"Hmm?" You heard him reply through the cell phone that was pressed to your ear.

"Am I supposed to come over to your place tonight or are you coming over to the dorm?" You asked curiously. You and Reid had been hanging out since you became reacquainted. He traveled a lot with the BAU but you tried to spend Saturday nights together when you could.

"I'm coming to the dorm." Reid replied. You laughed before hanging up and knocking on the door to his apartment. You could hear shuffling before Reid poked his head out, confusion written all over his face.

"Before you ask, my roommate decided to have her boyfriend over, and they were doing, erm, things. And they weren't being exactly quiet, so I came here instead. I hope that's okay." You said quickly. Reid smiled at you before opening the door and letting you inside. You noticed that Reid was shirtless, and had just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet, and you could see a few droplets of water sliding down his neck. You bit your lip, and looked at the floor. It was really hard for you to be around him when he was this damn attractive. Reid's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Are you okay_y/n_?" Reid asked. You lifted your head up to look at him before you looked down again, your face beet red.

"You know _y/n_, studies show that people most commonly bite their lips to stop themselves from doing something. What are you trying not to do?" Reid asked softly. At that point, you seriously could not take it anymore, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You! I've had a crush on you since I first met you, and these past few months have brought back all those feelings and it has been so hard to not kiss you every time you open that beautiful mouth of yours!" You clamped a hand over your mouth when you realized what you said and looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." You muttered before turning around and walking towards the door. Reid's hand grabbed your wrist and he spun you around to face him before he crashed his lips onto your own. You blinked in surprise a few times before you started kissing him back. You had only ever pecked guys on the lips before, but this was an actual kiss. His hands moved to your waist, pulling you closer to him. You blushed when you remembered he was in just a towel and pulled away. Deciding to try to be funny, you spoke.

"Hey Spence," you whispered in his ear. "Do you need help taking your towel off?" You said this last part while trailing your hands down to the rim of the towel. You struggled to not laugh as he looked at you, a bewildered expression on his face.

After a moment though, the bewildered expression left his face and his eyes grew lidded. He kissed you again, deeply, and without a second thought, you pulled off your own shirt and wrapped your arms around his neck before connecting your lips once more. He groaned as you flicked your tongue across his lips, allowing you to slip your tongue inside his mouth. After a moment of this, you pulled away and grabbed his wrist before leading him into his room and shutting the door.

You'd definitely have to thank your roommate later.

End. 3


	2. Potterheads

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here." Gideon said as he handed the box to Reid.

"I told you not to get me anything…" Reid grumbled as he opened the box. Inside were two tickets to A Very Potter Musical. Reid looked at them in confusion.

"I did enjoy the books, but why these, and why two?" Reid asked. Gideon glanced over to where you were sitting on the plane, rereading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"The only person in the world who calls you Spence is a huge Potterhead." Gideon said with another pointed glance at you. You however, were oblivious, getting lost in the world of Harry Potter all over again. Reid glanced over at you, a slight blush tinting his pale face.

"H-how am I supposed to ask her? And what if she says no?" Reid stuttered out. Gideon smiled at the shy boy genius.

"Here's an idea: Go over there, get her attention, then hold up the tickets." Gideon suggested with a smirk. Reid took a shaky breath before he nodded and slowly walked over to you.

"Hey _y/n_?" Reid asked nervously. You placed your bookmark in your book before shutting it and looking up.

"Oh hey Spence!" You said cheerfully. Your eyes then flicked to his hand which had two tickets to, did that say A Very Potter Musical?! Your eyes flicked back to Reid, who was watching you anxiously.

You grinned and jumped up, your book falling to the floor with a thud. Reid looked startled, and you stood on your tiptoes before you flung your arms around his neck. You could feel the rest of the team watching you, but you kept your arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

~At the Play~

You had wrapped your arm around Spencer's, just for the hell of it, and you knew he was blushing. You laughed slightly at him, and what was happening on the stage. You couldn't believe you were watching Darren Criss in person! You loved him on Glee, and seeing him dressed up as Harry Potter was perfect. You sighed in contentment, and continued to watch.

When the play ended, you and Spencer waited until the theater was mostly empty before you started to leave. You were walking when you felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around. You came face to face with Darren Criss. You froze up, and Reid noticed.

"Hi!" Darren said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink with me and some of the others?" You were terribly surprised, and wondered why he would ask you. Darren, as if reading your thoughts, spoke again.

"You were the only person here wearing a Harry Potter shirt." He said with a grin as he looked at your Hogwarts shirt. You smiled back, but shook your head slightly.

"Thanks, but I've got to get the mister here back to bed." You said with a wink at Reid. Darren nodded in understanding.

"Ah well, give me a call sometime?" He asked as he slipped you a piece of paper.

"Definitely. Great performance by the way!" You said as you and Reid walked away.

Reid and you drove back to the hotel you were staying at, you were in Michigan on a case and the rest of the team had allowed you to take a break for the night. Reid, being the gentleman he is, walked you back to your hotel room.

"Hey _y/n_," Reid said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Why would you say no to Darren? Studies show that more girls would pick a guy like him over a guy like me." Reid continued.

"What exactly do you mean "a guy like him" and "a guy like me"?" You asked as you tried to unlock the door to your room.

"I mean a guy who's attractive, smart, talented, and muscular like Darren, and the book-smart type of guy like me." You turned around to look at him.

"Reid, you are all of those things too. Now help me get this damn door open." You said as you faced the door again. Reid walked up closer to you, your back was touching his chest, and easily unlocked the door. You turned around to ask him how the hell he had done that, but stopped when you saw how close he was to you. You wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt, so you gave in to the pain, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. It helped a bit, but also made you want more.

"Hey Reid," You said as you looked at his blushing face.

"W-what?" He stuttered out.

"They gave us the whole night off right?" Reid looked at you in confusion before giving a nod of his head. You smiled before you grabbed his arm and pulled him into your room.

-Extended Ending Thing-

The next morning at breakfast in the hotel, Morgan noticed that Reid had dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what did you and _y/n_ do last night?" Morgan asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

Reid nearly coughed up his coffee.

End. 3


	3. Headaches

WARNING: Contains sexual themes/content

"Hey Morgan, have you seen Reid?" You asked the tall, muscular man.

"You missing your boyfriend already?" Morgan teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" You said while a blush crept up on your face. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. And Pretty Boy called in sick today." Morgan replied. You nodded, and continued over to Hotch, where you two discussed your current case.

~After Work~

After work had ended for the day, you stopped at the local grocery store to pick up something for dinner. You decided on a sandwich, and then you saw the chicken soup. You thought of Reid, and on impulse bought some to take to him. You paid for your groceries and drove to his apartment. You knocked on the door, but didn't hear a response. You tried the door and to your surprise it was unlocked. You entered cautiously; afraid something had happened. What FBI agent leaves their front door unlocked?

"Reid?" You called softly as you entered the apartment; container of soup in hand. You placed the soup on a counter in Reid's kitchen and quietly crept towards his bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. You crept inside, and saw a sleeping Reid. His shirt was off, his hair was messy, and one leg was peeking out from underneath the blanket. You blushed at seeing him this way; he looked so vulnerable. You decided to stay for a bit, in case he woke up. You locked the door, then sat on his couch with a book you swiped from one of his bookshelves. You had eaten your sandwich on the way here and just left his soup on the counter.

A few hours later, your eyes were starting to burn and you shut your book. You were just considering whether or not you could manage the drive home when a voice in your ear startled you.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked softly. You shrieked and dropped your book.

"Damn it Reid!" You said while turning around and glaring at the extremely attractive half-naked male before you. Reid had an amused expression on his face while you bent down and picked up your borrowed book.

"Morgan said you weren't feeling well and on my way home I stopped at the store. I decided to get you some chicken soup and bring it over. But you were asleep, with your door unlocked by the way, so I stuck around in case if you woke up. And I was actually just getting ready to leave." You said while covering your yawn with your hand. You grabbed your messenger bag and started walking towards the door when Reid's voice stopped you.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? Statistics say that more tired drivers die per year in car accidents than drunk drivers." Reid said, sounding like he was feeling better. You smirked, glad the he was feeling better. You shook your head.

"Where would I sleep? Your couch is a bit too small. And I'd rather not sleep on the floor." You said while your eyelids drooped even lower.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." He said with a shrug. You shook your head again.

"Reid, I'm not taking your bed. Good night, and good bye." You turned around and started walking back towards the door. Reid's hand gripped your wrist and pulled you around to face him.

"Please don't go." Okay, that made you believe that he wasn't feeling as good as you thought he was.

"Reid, you weren't sick were you?" You asked softly. Reid looked at you with sad eyes and shook his head.

"I've had a headache for the past week and just couldn't come to work today." He said while glancing at the floor. You stepped slightly closer to him.

"Reid, I thought I told you to tell me when your headaches were acting up again?" You said with an exasperated sigh.

"I didn't want you to worry." Reid said with a sheepish smile in your direction. You stepped slightly closer to him, your tiredness making you bold.

"Reid, I worry anyway. And besides, I have an idea I've been wanting to try about a way to temporarily relieve your headaches." You said with a smirk.

"Oh? And what is that?" Reid asked curiously. You stepped closer so that your bodies were now lightly touching each other.

"Just this." You said as you stood on your tiptoes and softly pressed your lips to his. You saw his eyes widen before he started kissing you back. He corralled you towards the door, and placed his hands on either side of your head. You were slightly surprised that he was being this dominant but you assumed that his headache was affecting his judgment. Not that you cared. You both pulled apart to breathe and you looked into his usually gentle brown eyes to see an emotion that was anything but gentle. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his room where he gestured for you to sit on the bed. You did, and were promptly pinned to the bed by your wrists while he captured your lips once more.

Everything after that was a big blur. You woke up in the morning with Reid's arms wrapped around your bare waist. You blushed furiously and looked over to see that Reid was still sleeping. You tried to remove his arms from around your waist without waking him, but failed miserably.

"Hey." You said softly while staring into his sleepy brown eyes.

"Guess what?" He said softly.

"Aliens attacked?" You joked. Reid chuckled softly in a way that sent shivers down your body.

"Nope. My headache's gone." He said with one of his heart stopping smiles.

"Really? That's great!" You said while a grin spread across your face.

"Mhm." Reid agreed while nuzzling his face into your neck. Oh if Morgan saw you two now.

"Hey Reid," You said softly, speaking mostly into his hair.

"Hm?" He asked while removing his head from your neck.

"Remember to tell me next time you get a headache. I would very much enjoy doing this again." You said with a wink. You saw Reid flush slightly, which was completely adorable.

"Don't worry. I will." Reid said before leaning in and kissing you again. As selfish as it was, you really hoped that his headaches happened more frequently.

End. 3


	4. Alcohol

You tugged at your dress nervously as you walked up the steps to Penelope's house, she was throwing a Christmas party, and you and the other members of the BAU were invited.

You wore a red dress with a sequined top and a flowy skirt. The dress was just below your thighs, and you felt incredibly uncomfortable in it. Garcia helped you pick it out, and her reasoning for getting a dress this short was that it would almost certainly get Reid to make a move. You had disagreed strongly, he didn't like you like you liked him, but Garcia insisted that you looked adorable in the dress, so you got it anyway. To go with the Christmas theme, you wore dark green high top Converse and white knee high socks.

You knocked lightly on the door, feeling incredibly silly in your outfit, but when Garcia opened the door, she squealed so excitedly and hugged you so tightly that you were sure you must not look too terrible. Garcia was a stickler for fashion, so if she thought it looked okay, it must, right? Garcia hooked her arm through yours, dragging you into her house.

You were relieved to see that Prentiss was the only other person there; you really didn't want to see Reid yet.

"Nice dress." Emily commented, sipping at a martini.

"You too." You replied, taking in her appearance. Her dress was black, and simple, but it showed off her curves nicely, and her makeup accented it well. You then turned to Garcia, whose hair was an even brighter red than usual for Christmas, and noticed that she wore a strapless dark green dress with a red sweater that was scattered with sparkles.

"You look so cute!" You exclaimed cheerfully, and Garcia opened her mouth to respond before a knock on the door interrupted her.

Penelope scurried over to the door and opened it with a flourish, revealing Morgan, looking fancy in a dark grey v-neck and a black leather jacket.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan greeted, stepping inside and walking into the kitchen where you and Prentiss were sipping on drinks.

"Hey Girl Genius, where's Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked you, his eyes travelling up and down your body. You shrugged, and Morgan smiled lazily. "Good. I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"You're showing a lot more skin than usual baby girl, and Pretty Boy already has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Who else bets that tonight our Boy Genius finally makes a move on Girl Genius here?" Both Garcia and Prentiss nodded in agreement, but you shook your head.

"I've told Garcia this before, he doesn't like me like that."

"Who doesn't like you like what?" Rossi asked as he stepped into Garcia's house.

"_y/n_ here thinks that Spencer isn't madly in love with her, when he clearly is." Garcia responded immediately.

"_y/n_-"Rossi started, looking directly at you. "I agree with them. He is."

"Who is what?" Reid asked as he entered the kitchen, looking very dapper in a green sweater, black jeans, and black Converse. The others immediately turned to you, waiting for your response, but you didn't have one.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." You responded quickly, downing a shot of tequila to fill the awkward silence.

"Let's start the party!" Garcia said quickly, covering for you.

"What about JJ and Hotch?" Prentiss asked as Garcia ushered you all into the living room.

"They wanted to spend some time with their kids." Garcia answered with a shrug.

"So, what's the plan for this party?" Morgan asked, to which Garcia just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno!" Garcia said cheerfully. "Whatever we want to do."

The party had been going on for a while, and the entire time, you were finding it very hard not to do something you would regret. Because every time you saw Reid, you really wanted to kiss him, and as the night went on, you felt your will to not do it slipping.

Eventually, you could take it no more, and with a hurried goodbye to everyone, you made your way to the door. You had just exited and were walking to your car when a hand grabbed your wrist, and before you had a chance to kick or fight back, you heard Spencer's voice.

"Sorry if I scared you." Spencer said sheepishly as he turned you around to face him. "I just really didn't want to let you leave without doing this." Before you could question what "this" was, Spencer's lips were on your own, and all thought left your mind. All that mattered was that Spencer, the Spencer who you'd liked for ages, liked you back.

Reid's hands went up to cup your cheeks as you kissed back, and you swore your heart was going to burst. The kiss was better than you could have ever hoped, a mix of alcohol and electricity and, surprising to you both, tongues. Reid had started it, his teeth nipping gently at your bottom lip to get you to open your mouth, and when you did, his tongue entered eagerly, dancing with your own. The small bit of alcohol Reid had consumed at the party had certainly taken its toll, making him far braver than he would have been under normal circumstances.

You two stayed like that, hands skimming over each other's bodies, tongues fighting, until the sound of clapping broke you apart. Confused, you looked around and saw Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi staring at you both, Garcia clapping enthusiastically. You groaned, your hands leaving Reid's body so you could bury your face in them.

"Told you he liked you." Morgan said smugly.

End. 3


	5. Godfamily

WARNING LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES

"Reid-" You started, only to be interrupted again.

"And I don't think you should be going on cases."

"Reid-"

"And you definitely shouldn't be flying anywhere once you hit your second trimester just to be extra careful, and-"

"Spencer!" You shouted, and Reid stopped talking, mouth shutting immediately. "I'm pregnant, I'm not porcelain. I'll be fine."

"But what if something happens? I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"If it makes you happy, I'll go on fewer cases once I get farther along. But Spence," You said, gesturing to the white stick that you had dropped on the floor when Reid had picked you up and spun you around. "I literally just found out. I can still go on cases and I can still fly, okay?"

"Alright." Reid said, hand moving to your stomach. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father." Spencer whispered, tears starting to form as it sunk in. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him. "We're going to have a family."

"Aw Spence don't cry," You said, noticing that the tears had started to fall now. "You're gonna make me cry too."

"Sorry." Reid said as tears still dripped from his eyes. "I'm just-you and me, we're going to be parents. I never thought I'd be a dad."

You started crying now too, standing on your tiptoes and winding your arms around him.

"Why on Earth did you think that?" You asked, peering up at him blurrily.

"_y/n_, I'm me. Almost everyone I meet gets annoyed with me in 3.2 seconds and I'm still unsure as to why you've stuck around."

"I've obviously only stayed because you're fucking fantastic in bed."

Reid laughed and blushed at the same time, bringing a hand up and wiping away his tears.

"_y/n_! We are going to need to work on your language if there's going to be a baby crawling around."

"So no more dirty talk while you cook dinner?" You said, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm…I suppose that's still acceptable. At least until the baby's born."

You wiped away your own tears before you smirked, leaning in closer to him. You nibbled on his ear gently, nuzzling your nose against his neck, enjoying how his pulse speed immediately quickened.

"You…you are going to be the death of me." Reid said when you pulled away from him, swallowing thickly.

You just beamed at him before placing your hands on his cheeks and pressing your lips to his.

Reid's hands settled themselves on your hips as he kissed back eagerly, pulling your body closer to his.

Reid broke the kiss after a few moments, smiling softly at you as he rested his hands on your abdomen.

"I love you." Reid said quietly.

"I love you too."

"Who do you think should be the godparents?" You asked curiously as you threw your legs across Reid's lap, curling in next to him on the couch. You were farther along in your pregnancy now, nearly four months in.

"I'm Henry's godfather, so I think JJ should be his/her godmother." Reid said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me, JJ's awesome. Can we make both Derek and Aaron his/her godfather or is that not allowed?"

"I don't think there are specific rules on godparents, but I don't think you're supposed to have three of them." Reid teased, making you stick your tongue out at him.

"But making decisions is hard, you pick then."

"I already picked the godmother, you get to pick the godfather."

"Spenceeee..." You whined. "Maybe Derek? Aaron has Jack and Derek doesn't have any-wait, Derek has Ellie. Maybe Rossi then? Fuck Reid, I don't know. Can we just give him/her two godmothers and make Emily another one? And Garcia? Actually can him/her just have a godfamily? You know what, never mind. We'll figure it out later."

Reid had just been listening to you the whole time, trying hard to fight the smile that was spreading across his face, but failing regardless.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're cute when you ramble." Reid answered with a shrug, chuckling as you blushed an adorable shade of red.

"What do you think we should name the baby?"

"If it's a boy, I've always liked the name Adam or Sebastian. And if it's a girl, I've always liked Elizabeth or Olivia. What were you thinking?"

"I like the name Edgar for a boy. And if it's a girl, I was thinking maybe we could name her Diana. After my mom." Reid said, ducking his head shyly.

"Diana Elizabeth Reid." You said, tasting the name on your tongue. "I like it."

"Edgar Sebastian Reid. Adam Edgar Reid." Spencer said, trying out the different name combinations. "Which do you prefer?"

"I like Adam Edgar better. What do you think?"

"I like that one better too."

"So with two months to spare, do we have names picked out?"

"I believe that we do." Reid said, smiling at you.

"Yay, I think we have just about everything ready for the baby then." You said, looking around your and Reid's apartment at the crib and high chair and the bunches of baby toys.

"Who's going to be the godfather?"

"…Fuck."

"Hotch, _y/n_'s due any day now. Do I have to go?" Reid whispered into the phone, being careful not to wake you up.

"I'm sorry, Reid, but we can't have both _y/n_ and you unavailable. The sooner we start on the case, the sooner we can get you home."

"I'll be there in twenty." Reid said with a sigh, hanging up his phone. Reid walked over to the bed, smiling sadly at your sleeping form. He shook your shoulder gently, rubbing your swollen stomach as you woke up.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe, I love you Reidykins." You mumbled sleepily, running your fingers through his hair as he kissed you.

"I will, I love you too." Reid said as he pulled away, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You said a muffled goodbye, snuggling back under your blankets as Reid packed his to-go bag. Spencer kissed your forehead before he walked towards the door of your room, looking at you longingly. Reid sighed, before he opened the door to your apartment, locking it before stepping through it.

He really hoped the baby would wait just a little bit longer.

"PenelopeEEEEE." You panted into the phone, clutching your stomach.

"_y/n_? What's wrong?"

"I think that the baby's coming." You could hear Penelope shriek, and you thought that she might've dropped the phone.

"_y/n_, I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as possible." Penelope said after a moment.

"I'll tell the baby to wait a few more minutes then."

"Baby boy!" Garcia called into her headset as she shoved things into her purse. "_y/n_'s in labor, I'm taking her to the hospital as soon as I get to your apartment."

"Damn it." Reid cursed into the phone, getting odd looks from the other members of the team. "Keep her safe, alright?"

"Of course! I really need to go now though, I'll call you later, boy genius."

"Bye." Reid said softly as he hung up the phone.

"Push _y/n_, push!" Garcia said, wincing in pain as you tightened your hold on her hand.

"I'm trying but it hurts!" You sobbed out, tears streaming down your face.

"Just a few more pushes, Mrs. Reid." The doctor called, peering down as the baby's head started to show.

You cried out as another wave of contractions hit you, pushing as best you could, trying to get the pain to stop.

A few more pushes later, and a lot of crying from you, Garcia and the baby, and you were finally holding Diana Elizabeth Reid in your arms.

"Oh _y/n_," Garcia started, her makeup totally ruined from all her tears. "She's beautiful."

"She is." You agreed, crying harder as Diana wrapped her little hand around your finger. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, can I please?" Garcia asked excitedly and you laughed weakly, handing the pink bundle over to her. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Diana Elizabeth, I think I'm gonna call her Dia for short."

"Hey Diana." Penelope cooed, snuggling your baby. "I'm your auntie Penelope. I can't wait for you to meet your uncle Rossi and your uncle Hotch and your uncle Morgan, or your auntie Prentiss and your auntie JJ. Oh! And your daddy! You look a lot like him, you're gonna love him."

"Hey Garcia, I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit. Will you make sure Dia gets put to bed?"

"Sure thing, darling."

"Thanks for being here." You said, smiling at her before drifting easily into sleep.

Reid didn't get back to Quantico until late that night, rushing to the hospital with Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss.

"Garcia!" Reid called out as soon as he saw her, running towards her. "Where's _y/n_?"

"Room 103, she's resting now."

Reid nodded in thanks, practically flying over the floor in his haste to get to you.

He entered the room slowly, peering in as the door let out a loud creak.

"Hey." You said sleepily, smiling at him as you woke up.

"Hey." Reid said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to your forehead. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"You're now the father of a beautiful baby girl." You said, beaming at him.

"Can I go see her?"

"'Course, do you think you can bring her back? I want to see her again."

"I'll try. I'll be back in a bit." Reid said, pecking your lips before exiting the room.

It was only a few minutes before Reid came back, Dia in his arms and all your friends following him.

"She's perfect." Reid said softly, stroking her head gently, letting out an "Awwww" as she yawned. "I'm a dad." Reid said, shock evident in his voice. You noted that he was tearing up, reaching out your hand and squeezing his comfortingly.

"You're not going to start making dad jokes, are you?" Morgan teased.

"We'll see about that." Reid said, smirking slightly at Morgan. "Who wants to hold her first?" Reid asked, looking over at your sea of eager friends.

"How about the godparents hold her first?" Penelope suggested since you had told her about your trouble with making decisions, causing you stick your tongue out at her

"Okay guys, I'm not gonna lie, we thought long and hard over who should be the godparents, but we just could not do it. We love you guys too much to only pick two of you, so, if you guys want to, Reid and I were hoping that you could be Dia's godfamily."

Your friends exploded, all saying things like "Hell yes!" and "I'd be honored." and beaming widely at the two of you.

Dia got passed around the group, Hotch mentioning that Jack and Henry would probably fight over her once they got older, Morgan saying that'd she grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother (which made you flush bright red and made Reid glare at him playfully), and the group was just overjoyed and cheerful, smiling at you and Reid and Dia and each other.

You knew that having a baby in your line of work was dangerous, but right then, looking at your husband and your daughter and your family, you had never been happier to have joined the BAU.

End. 3


End file.
